Heavenly Interventions
by kittykat20
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in town with a secret that will not only save Alison, but change things between her and Rafe and for Jamal as well for forever.


Heavenly Intervention  
  
Chapter One: Idea's  
  
The boss man Ed sat in his office watching Rafe through a heaven monitor. He knew his son was going to be tempted by James and nothing was going to stop him from this. As he sat there watching his son, the white light suddenly got brighter and a young woman appeared in front of him. She was dressed all in white, and her fashion was a bit out dated.  
  
"You know Ed, the reason Rafe wants to return to earth is because of the trouble Rebecca has gotten Alison into." Said the woman.  
  
"No way Coral, I can not send you down there." Ed said adamantly.  
  
"Why not Ed! You let Rafe go back how many times? Oh or was that because he's your son. Though Alison wouldn't be talking to Rebecca if Rafe hadn't gone back that last time." Coral said.  
  
"It has nothing to do with him being my son. Rebecca wouldn't be in that painting if it weren't for you." Ed said as he walked around he in a suspicious circle.  
  
"What else could I do! I had to trap her somewhere, I just never thought anyone would talk to her and gain her trust. Most of her ancestors have been scared to death of her story. Though Alison wouldn't have started to talk to the painting if Rafe hadn't interrupted her life." Coral said as she turned in a circle following Ed's movements. "Just let me go back! I can stop Rebecca, and the horror she's creating down there."  
  
"Fine! You can go back Coral, however before you do we'll have to get you updated a bit with your look. The Dress is like a hundred years out of Fashion as is the hair. We'll send you down and you'll get all set up. We'll send you down and your story will be your Alison's cousin Coral. She does have one, who's about to come up here anyways. She looks exactly like you do to so I guess this works out, You only have a few weeks down there though. I can't give you the full thirteen." Ed told her as he leaned against his desk. "Are you sure you can defeat Rebecca?"  
  
Coral smiled, "Of course I am Ed, I got her stuck in that painting for all those years didn't I?"  
  
Meanwhile back in Port Charles Alison is stuck in her jail cell, and Jamal is outside. His eyes are sad, and his mind flashes back to the first time they really kissed. It was in this exact same place, only he was the one behind bars and she was the one trying to free him. He defiantly didn't expect any kissing to happen. Alison was sitting there, she looked so lost and confused.  
  
"Ali, I'll get you out of here. You don't have to worry about that. I know you didn't kill Kevin." Jamal said as he stood at the bars, and wished that none of this had ever happened.  
  
Alison looked up, her eyes an ocean of confusion. "Jamal, you're the only one that believes I didn't kill Kevin. I mean Jack thought I was innocent until they found his sweater. I don't know what's going on anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find out the truth, I would never let you do time for a crime you couldn't have possibly committed." He told her as he stood at the bars, remembering when she said she'd never give up on him, and how she made him promise not to give up either. "When I was where you are, you stood right here and told me you would never give up on me, and made me promise not to give up on you. So guess what Ali, I'm not giving up on you, ever."  
  
Alison got up and walked to the bars and looked at him, a small smile crossed her face, "I can't believe your remembered that."  
  
Jamal's face was sad, "It seems like you forgot it."  
  
"Things changed Jamal, I changed." She said looking away from him. "I fell in love with Rafe."  
  
Jamal's heart sank, "You mean that loser who left you, cut you off from your friends?"  
  
"I knew he was going to leave, it just still hurt." She said, trying to rationalize the situation.  
  
"Unless he's dead, then what could his reason be?"  
  
"It's complicated." She said giving him no further explanation. She then looked at him, "You pushed me away, you and I broke up."  
  
"I felt guilty, and put the blame on you, it wasn't right, but I did it and you have no idea how sorry I am. Not only did I lose the best thing to ever happen to me, look at the trouble you got into since then."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Rafe!" She insisted.  
  
Jamal shook his head, "Would you have started to talk to Rebecca in the painting again if he had stuck around? Or if you two had never been involved? I doubt it! Would you have started making those freaky candles? I doubt that even more. If he hadn't ditched you like the loser he is then you wouldn't be in here, accused of Kevin's murder!"  
  
Ed looked at the new Coral that stood before him. Her hair was much shorter now, and she was dressed to fit in better with the people of today. "Here's your watch." He said handing her the infamous watch, only hers was digital so her numbers of week she had was flashing like an unset VCR clock. "When your time is up, you'll be back up here and hopefully your work should be done. Thankfully Rafe doesn't know who you are so when he sees you, since he just sold his soul to James, he won't be able to sense you're an angel. He'll just think your Alison's cousin Coral Barrington. She and Alison have never met, Coral's parents lived in Europe until there deaths when she was 10 and then she was sent to boarding school's throughout Europe until she was sixteen and she left and well really hasn't been heard from since. When your time is up, you'll also be helping the real Coral Barrington cross over." He said as he looked at her and hoped that this would work.  
  
"Do not worry Ed, I know what I'm doing and this will work." Coral told him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Then God speed." He said and snapped his fingers sending her back to earth. 


End file.
